1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to securing of optical fibers, and particularly to one-piece optical fiber holding devices used to bind, hold and fix optical fibers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Optical fibers have many advantages over other communications means. For example, optical fibers have wide bandwidth and low loss, and are immune from electromagnetic interference. These advantages are making optical fibers more popular in virtually all areas of communications. Optical modules in an optical communications system can include dense wavelength division multiplexers (DWDMs), optical add-drop mutiplexers (OADMs), erbium doped fiber amplifiers (EDFAs), and a variety of optical couplers. Such modules are interconnected with optical fibers. However, being made of quartz glass or similar material, optical fibers are fragile and easily broken. This is particularly so for optical fibers which have relatively small diameters. Optical fiber holding devices are used in modules to retain and protect optical fibers therein.
A conventional optical fiber holding device 10 as disclosed in Taiwan Pat. No. 311696 is illustrated in FIG. 1. The holding device 10 comprises a base 11, a sliding block 13, and a screw 14. The base 11 has a guide 12 formed on a top surface thereof. A nut (not shown) is fixedly received in the base 11. The guide 12 has an elongated slot (not shown) in a middle thereof. The sliding block 13 is slideably fitted on the guide 12. Two parallel grooves 131 are defined in a top face of the sliding block 13, on opposite sides of a vertical hole (not labeled) defined in the top face. The screw 14 extends through the vertical hole and the slot to engage with the nut in the base 11. Optical fibers 15 are put in the grooves 131, and are secured therein by a head of the screw 14 pressing on the optical fibers 15.
The holding device 10 holds and protects the optical fibers 15. However, if the pressing force of the screw 14 is too large, the optical fibers 15 may be damaged. If the pressing force is too little, the optical fibers 15 may escape from the grooves 131.
In addition, the holding device 10 has many components, making it unduly costly and troublesome to manufacture and assemble. Furthermore, the number of the optical fibers 15 that can be secured is limited to the number of grooves 131 in the sliding block 13.
Accordingly, an improved optical fiber holding device which overcomes the abovementioned shortcomings is desired.
Therefore an object of the present invention is to provide an improved optical fiber holding device which safely and securely binds, holds and fixes optical fibers in an optical module.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a one-piece optical fiber holding device which is inexpensive and easy to manufacture.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an optical fiber holding device which allows quick and easy securing of a variety of numbers and sizes of optical fibers.
To achieve the objects set out above, an optical fiber holding device in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention comprises a fastening flange and a coil-shaped fiber receiving portion connecting with the flange. The receiving portion is formed by a wall spiraling from an inner end thereof outwardly. A central holding space, a spiral guiding passage, and an inlet of the passage are thereby defined. The flange is connected with an outer end of the wall adjacent the inlet. A pair of through holes is defined in the flange. The holding device is integrally formed by molding plastic material, or by bending a metal sheet. Each optical fiber is inserted into the inlet, guided along the passage, and received in the central holding space. Screws are extended through the through holes to secure the holding device together with the optical fibers to an optical module.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in the conjunction of the accompanying drawings.